


Movie Day

by amesthesergeant



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pointless fluff, look at that i used a different name for their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/amesthesergeant
Summary: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"





	Movie Day

The first thing Jake notices when he gets home is that it's suspiciously quiet. He's gotten used to the constant noise associated with having an energetic four year old. He also doesn't hear his wife, which he finds odd considering it's her day off, and her car is parked outside their building. 

“Ames!” He calls out as he steps further into their apartment. “You here?” As he’s hanging his jacket he hears giggles coming from his and Amy’s bedroom. He walks down the hall, a smile growing on his face when he opens the door to the bedroom and sees his wife and his baby girl, curled in the blankets, watching what appears to be Beauty and the Beast, exactly where he left them when he went to work in the morning. “Hey babe, have you been watching movies all day without me?” He asks, a look a mock outrage on his face. 

“Well other than when we went to get ten hours worth of snacks...yeah pretty much.” Amy beckons him over. Before she can kiss him they’re interrupted by a small voice to Amy’s right. “No mommy, you can kiss daddy after you put the next movie.” They look over and see that their daughter hasn’t even taken her eyes off the tv screen. 

“So you’re not gonna say hi to daddy then?” This gets a giggle from Lucy before she jumps up and over Amy and into her daddy’s arms. Jake squeezes her tight before letting her go so she can curl back up next to her mommy. 

“No daddy!” Lucy squeals when he tries to sit on the bed. “You can’t get on the bed, you’re banished.” 

“We saw the second Lion King movie earlier she’s been wanting to say that to someone all day.” Amy says in response to the look of startled confusion on his face. The look of confusion goes away for a second before it comes back. “Yes, you have seen that one already.” Amy says in response to his unasked question. 

Jake turns back to his daughter with an exaggerated offended look on his face. “What do you mean you’re banishing me? You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” This gets Lucy giggling once again. She reaches her arms out to her daddy and snuggles into his chest once he’s pulled her onto his lap. 

“Daddy, it’s a joke!” 

“Really?” 

“Mmhmm, you can stay because I love you.” 

“Aww, I love you too munchkin.” Jake hugs her tight and looks over to see that Amy is looking at them with a soft look on her face.


End file.
